Wake Up
by JVottoGurl
Summary: Melina and John Morrison have been apart for over a year, but have yet to be able to connect with another person they way they connected. One event will either bring them together or tear them further apart. Morrison/Melina, Shane McM, Kelly Kelly, more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Melina woke up and squinted as the morning sun reached her eyes. In the other room she saw Shane McMahon fixing his tie in the mirror.

Another one night stand. Another empty fuck. How much longer could this last? How many times would she let herself get seduced by the charismatic millionaire son to the owner of the company she worked for? In the back of her mind she had always hoped, one more time and it will be different.

Shane moved over to Melina and noticed she was awake. He looked over her formed body still hiding beneath the silk sheets.

"I've got a flight. Don't leave anything behind." He said and then turned to leave.

Melina sighed. The same old thing, Shane always seemed more concerned about getting caught than he ever did about the woman he had just screwed the night before. Just once did Melina long to hear that their many rendezvous were more than just physical.

Then suddenly, Shane turned back to Melina before opening the door. Melina's heart stopped. Could this be that time?

"By the way, next time you need to loosen up more. I'm starting to wonder if I need to move on." He said with a boyish smile in the way that one says as if they are just teasing, but in actuality they mean every word. And Melina knew it. There was already talk that Kelly Kelly had been pleasuring the heir apparent for months now. Melina knew that if Shane got bored, he would move on and could move on with any number of divas. It was what she feared the most. Sure, being Shane's bang on the side did nothing to help her self esteem, but in those times when he would seduce her into bed, she always seemed to feel a sense of flattery. He could have any woman he wanted, but in those moments he picked her. Not Kelly Kelly, not Candice, not Maria. So many beautiful women to choose from. How could she not feel lucky?

ooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"So tell me again why you and Melina broke up?" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin asked his buddy John Morrison as they finished up their workout routine.

Ever since landing the tag team belts and gaining huge success as a team on "The Dirt Sheet", behind the scenes the two had become good friends, shared many beers and held few secrets between them.

"We just grew apart I guess." John shrugged wanting to get off the topic. But if anyone knew The Miz, there was no "getting off the topic".

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"So you're sticking to your story and telling me it had nothing to do with a certain McMahon not wanting either of you on the same show?" Mike asked. He may look like a dumb jock, but he was actually quite intuitive when he had to be.

John got up from the work bench and grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

"Nothing." He replied and then walked away.

**A/N:** Short chapter, but just a tease of things to come. So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John entered the small coffee shop and removed his sunglasses. There sitting a table was Melina sipping on a cappuccino.

"Hey sexy." John said as he leaned over and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek.

Despite their breakup they had remains friends. Or at least have tried. Their weekly sit down for coffee was one tradition from the relationship they decided to keep. It was a way to just talk, away from the craziness of touring and backstage b.s. Although they enjoyed their time alone, both were faking in pretending that they had moved on.

"You been waiting long?" John asked.

"Nah." Replied Melina

John shook his head. Something between them seemed awkward. It was no secret that the longer they were apart, the harder it was to just act like everything was fine. As time went on, John was finding Melina to be more and more distant. He couldn't help but to think that maybe it had something to do with Shane. Even though it was all just a rumor that the two were engaged in some kind of relationship, John knew that Melina was vulnerable, and he knew all too well that Shane McMahon had his eye on her since the day she arrived in the WWE.

"So I hear Shane O Mac has been spending a lot of time backstage." John said nonchalantly. Melina shot him a look. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss Shane with her ex-boyfriend. Although she would never admit to the affair, guilt of it was written all over her face. "I mean because he's been on TV so much and all." John quickly finished, hoping not to make the situation too uncomfortable with Melina. Truth be told though, he purposely wanted to see Melina's reaction at the mere mention of the dark haired millionaire's name. Something was definitely going on between them. Melina had a terrible poker face and Morrison could always see right through her.

"Yeah, so?" Melina replied, turning her brown eyes away as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well maybe you can talk to him. Ask him if you can join me on Smackdown."

Melina was actually quite surprised John even suggested they try to be on the same show. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was his way of hoping to get back together.

"I don't know John. Shane doesn't make those decisions. Vince does."

John rolled his eyes. Sure Vince was the end all be all when it came to final decision making regarding the creative content of his shows, but his two kids had plenty of influence. And John was almost positive that Shane was responsible for his move to Smackdown, and away from Melina.

"Come on Melina. The crew is all there. Well except for you and Mike."

And by "the crew", John was referring to Chris, Adam, Punk, Mike and Melina. All had been good friends and when they got together, they always had a good time.

"Well then maybe you should spend your efforts getting Mike over to Smackdown instead of me. I'm actually happy where I'm at." Melina lied. In reality, the thought of hanging out with "the crew" again sounded like fun. But then there was Shane. She really did fear that by going to Smackdown their affair would be over. And it would. So for better or for worse, she would stay where she was.

John leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Despite all her beauty, sometimes Melina could be so stubborn.

Melina finished her coffee and then checked her watch.

"Listen, I have to go. I'm supposed meet with Stephanie to go over her plans for me on Raw." Since sleeping with Shane, Melina had been trapped into one lie after another. She wasn't meeting with Stephanie at all. It was Shane who wanted to see her at his office.

When Melina got up to leave, John watched her walk out the door. Once again frustrated that Melina just didn't seem the same. At least not the way he remembered her when she was with him. Somewhere deep inside there was a sadness. And if Shane McMahon did anything to hurt her, he swore to himself that he would make the bosses son pay no matter what his last name was.

oooOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Melina arrived at Shane's office, her conversation with John left her somewhat unenthused. Not only did she feel guilty for lying to John about where she was going, but she also couldn't help but remember the more carefree "good old days". Her head urged her to just turn around, tell Shane she came down with something. She was there for one thing and she knew it. Sex. Maybe now wasn't the right time to be Shane's backdoor woman. But before she could turn on her heels and leave, Shane opened the door.

"Melina." He said smiling wide. "I was starting to get worried." He said as he pulled her into his office and closed the door.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Shane moved up close to Melina and ran his fingers through her hair. The tingling sensation felt so good, it left chills down Melina's spine.

"You look beautiful." Shane whispered too her as he pulled her closer and let his mouth take in her full lips.

Almost immediately, Melina could feel her body respond. "Damn him". She thought to herself. How could she ever think of leaving Shane when he made her feel so good?

Melina pulled away momentarily and bit her bottom lip to ease the sexual tension. Shane remained smiling down at her and began to remove his tie.

"Don't you even worry about getting interrupted?" Melina had to ask. This was the third time in the last few months that she had been called to his office. In the back of her mind, she wondered how many other divas had been "called" to his office.

"No, never. My secretary knows the rules." Shane reminded her and then once again moved in closer to feel her body. He was a busy man. To be honest he really didn't have time for a long drawn out conversation. It would only take Melina a few seconds to realize that.

Although hoping to at least feel like something more than just a sex object, Melina succumbed to Shane the moment he seduced her with his lips, as he traced kisses up along her chest to her neck. Head tilted slightly backwards, Melina could feel her breaths getting heavier. She was his and there was nothing she could do about it. The physical chemistry between them was just too strong.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 in the books. Feedback appreciated and thanks to anyone who is reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the arena, Melina strode through the hallway on her way to the women's locker room to get out of her street clothes and into her wardrobe for the night.

"Melina!" She heard a voice call out. When she turned there was Mike heading in her direction.

"Hey Mike."

"So what's happening girl? Just because you any John aren't together doesn't mean you have to be such a stranger." Mike said playfully, although meaning every word.

There was a certain boyish charm about "The Miz" which often worked to his advantage. He could say things without coming off too aggressive or threatening, and everyone knew he was just a kid at heart. Totally approachable and zero attitude.

Melina thought hard before responding. She knew she wasn't exactly the most reachable person lately, especially when it came to Monday nights and Raw. Shane was sure to be there, and she had fallen into the habit of making herself available to him when he needed her. He was always on the go and become very selfish in expecting Melina to be where he wanted her to be, when he wanted her to be there. Of course, Melina hadn't been doing anything to discourage his behavior either, although it bothered her, she figured it was a small sacrifice for being with one of the most powerful men in the WWE.

"I know Mike. I'm sorry. It's just I've had a lot on my mind." Melina responded looking toward the ground, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

As more and more wrestlers were arriving, Mike pulled Melina to the side.

"He misses you." Mike said softly in one of his more serious moments.

By "he", Melina knew exactly who Mike was referring to.

"It doesn't matter Mike, I've moved on." Melina responded almost defensively.

Mike rolled his eyes. Shacking up with Shane McMahon wasn't exactly "moving on". More like throwing yourself away for empty promises and meaningless sex. Not that Mike was opposed to meaningless sex, but he knew Melina saw it in a different way and actually believed that Shane felt more for her than he really did.

"You know your prince charming is fucking Kelly Kelly, probably right now as we speak." Mike shot back.

He couldn't help it. Melina was throwing everything she had with John away, simply because they were on different brands and she was currently under the thumb of one crowed prince to the WWE throne.

Without a warning Melina reared back and slapped Mike hard in the face.

"Fuck you Mike!"

The Miz's words hurt her. Sure she had her suspicions that Shane was sleeping with the buxom blond, but it was none of Mike's business. Just who did he think he was, she wondered.

"Melina, I'm sorry." Mike tried to say, but it was too late. Melina was gone.

ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Throughout the night, the conversation Melina had with Mike earlier burned in her head like a fire. Deep down inside she knew Mike was right about Shane and the fact that he knew of her personal affairs, and that she had let Shane use her, made her feel lower than she'd felt in a long time. In the back of her mind though she hoped Mike was wrong. From the way Shane treated her when they were together, alone, it was like she was the only woman that really existed. It was what kept her coming back. Melina knew more than anyone how backstage rumors could make their way around. Shane's affair with Kelly Kelly had to be one of them.

As the arena started empting out, Melina received the text message she had been accustomed to receiving at this time of night. The show was over, most of the wrestlers had gone back to their hotel or out for the night, and Shane had finished his post show meeting with Vince and the other creative team members.

Standing by herself in the empty hallway, Melina waited impatiently for Shane to arrive.

"Hey sexy" Shane said as he came up behind her and covered her eyes. "You waiting for a stranger to take you in the night?" He said playfully with a smile.

With the smell of his cologne, Melina's knees almost buckled. Her she goes again. Melting in front of the man before her.

"There's a VIP suite over here. No one will see us." Shane advised as he grabbed Melina by the hand and guided her toward the darkened room where they could be alone.

Once inside, Shane snuck his hands inside Melina's blouse, gently stroking her soft shoulders and lowering her bra straps. Once again, Melina felt herself getting heated, but as Shane lowered his head to let his tongue work its way around her breast, she couldn't help but to think of Kelly Kelly, which cooled her off almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. He was a very experienced man and could sense the change in a woman's reaction to his touches.

Melina backed away for a second, wondering if she should just be honest with Shane and let him know what exactly was bothering her.

"It's nothing Shane."

Shane looked down at her. A smirk crossing his lips.

"Well if it's nothing than relax." He replied and then kissed her aggressively, as the two made there way to the plush carpeted floor.

But as Shane slowly worked his way further down Melina's body and up her skirt, Melina turned her head again, this time causing Shane to grow impatient with yet another interruption.

'Okay Melina, what is it?" Shane asked a second time. This time not amused whatsoever.

Melina bit her lip. It was now or never.

"It's just there's a rumor going around that maybe you and Kelly Kelly are having an affair." Melina finally revealed.

"So?"

Melina was shocked.

"So it's true?" She asked.

Shane simply laughed to himself.

"Listen sweetheart, what I do with my personal time is no concern of yours, understand?"

But Melina didn't understand. The only thing she understood at this moment was that she wanted to get the hell out of there and cry herself to sleep for being so stupid all this time.

"I have to go Shane." She said, trying to pick herself up, but Shane was still on top of her.

'We're not done yet." He replied and then raised both her hands above her head and held them too the floor while bending over to take her mouth into his.

Melina, tried to turn away and when she finally did get a breath she screamed. "NO!"

Finally Shane stopped. Out of breath he straightened up, still straddling Melina on the floor.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" He said looking down at her with his now infamous McMahon smirk. "You're not worth my time anyway Melina. You never were."

Finally Shane picked himself up off the floor. Straightening his tie and running a hand through his hair, he looked down at Melina and shook his head at her pathetically.

"Truly a waste of a good fuck. Pack your bags Melina, you're going to Smackdown."

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you to all of you who took the time to read this story and leave a review. Like I said, this is my first story so feedback is very important to me. Keep it coming! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Melina wanted to be happy but she couldn't. She felt like such a fool. Shane truly only wanted her for one thing. In her heart she knew that, but still couldn't help but to concede to his every desire. Not since John, had she ever felt the kind of love she knew she deserved. But now the real question, did she really deserve John? According to Shane, she would be the new diva on Smackdown. Daily run-ins with John were sure to happen. How could she possibly look him in the eye and tell him the reason for her move to another roster when she had been so adamant with him before about not moving? Should se just come out and admit that Shane was right, she truly is just a "dumb bitch".

As Melina wrapped her jacket tightly around her body and headed for her car, she was frightened out of her skin when someone touched her on the shoulder. Letting out a small gasp for breath she frightened herself and the person who made the contact.

"Mike! Damn you, you scared the hell out of me." She shouted. A hand now over her heart as she tried to get it back to normal speed. "What are you still doing here? I thought everyone was gone?"

Mike stepped back and couldn't help but to chuckle ant the paleness in Melina's face.

"I forgot my gear. What are you still doing here?" He asked her immediately with a raised brow.

Melina wrapped herself tightly once again to fight the sudden chill she felt crawl up her body. Even though her and Shane were through, here she would go again, another lie.

"I, uh, was looking for my cell phone. I uh, must have dropped it earlier." She nervously smiled as she pulled out her phone and showed it to Mike. "It took a while but luckily I found it." She faked a smile.

Mike folded his arm across his chest as if to say, "uh-huh, yea right", but he chose to just let it go.

"Yeah, good thing, huh?"

Both now stood uncomfortably in silence.

"So I'm meeting John for a drink at Shilo's downtown near the hotel. A bunch of us will be there. You want to join us?"

The last thing Melina wanted to do was run into Johnny, although downing a few shots to try and forget about her night wasn't a bad idea either.

"I don't think so Mike, maybe next time."

Mike shrugged his shoulder. He wanted the old Melina back. The post Johnny Melina was a real downer in his mind.

"Okay hun." Mike said, and just as he was about to leave, a shot of light caught Melina's face from an on coming car in the darkened parking garage. It was just enough for Mike to notice that Melina had been crying.

"Melina, what's wrong, have you been crying?"

Oh shit, Melina thought to herself. She may have been able to dodge a few questions with her cell phone excuse, but this one would be tougher to explain. And she hated all the lying. There was a part of her that wanted to tell Mike everything. To tell someone how terrible she felt for being playing by the boss's son and completely becoming what she had always hated. The locker room slut.

"Mike, it's really none of you business." Melina responded.

Mike grabbed Melina by the arm. He was growing tired of all her lies simply to cover for an asshole like Shane.

"The hell it isn't. You're my friend, and if someone hurt you I want to know."

But Melina held her silence. Mike released her arm and looked down to the ground.

"It's Shane isn't it? What did he do?" He asked point blankly.

Melina couldn't help but to cry once again. She would have to live with her mistake and hated being reminded of what an idiot she was. She simply wanted the entire last few month to just go away.

"I don't want to talk about it Mike, so please just leave me alone." She demanded and then ran off to her car before she had an all out breakdown.

ooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOO

When Mike entered the bar, most of the wrestlers were already there. He saw his buddy John hanging out with Cena, Kofi, Orton and a few other Raw Superstars.

"Hey Mike, grab a beer." Johnny shouted to him and waved him over.

As Mike made his way toward the table he contemplated telling Morrison everything between him and Melina back at the arena. Maybe Melina was right, none of this was his business. But ever since she and his best friend started dating, he couldn't help but to think of her as a sister. A perfect ten sister with a smokin' body and a big rack, but a sister nonetheless.

But just as Mike was about to pull John aside for a little chat, he saw none other than the million dollar asshole of the WWE walk into the bar surrounded by a group of people. Some he recognized, and some he didn't. The arrogance with which Shane always seemed to hold himself made Mike seethe at the very sight of him even more.

"Excuse me." Mike told John as he made a b-line right for Shane, leaving Morrison to wonder what the hell was going on.

Mike pushed his way through the group of people Shane was standing with and stood toe to toe with so called heir apparent.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, now getting in Shane's face.

Shane looked around him and smirked.

"You need to take a step back Mike before you regret showing your face here tonight." Shane threatened, trying to keep his cool. Between the two of them, they knew exactly what each other was referring to. Shane of course being the prince of polished salesman like facades, acted like he didn't have a clue.

John immediately jumped in between them not wanting his loose cannon of a friend to get fired right them and there.

Shane straightened his tie and laughed off Mike's bravado.

"Smart move John, your buddy was seconds away from making a downward move to OVW where he belongs."

Mike immediately turned back to Shane to respond, but John just pulled him further away as fast as he could.

Once John had Mike safely away from Shane and from the other wrestlers and confronted him about what just happened.

"What the fuck was that all about Mike. You trying to get yourself fired?" John asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck him." The Miz replied.

John shook his head. He loved Mike like a brother, but the guy had a tendency to fly off the handle.

"Listen buddy, we all know Shane's an asshole, but why all of the sudden confront him now?"

Mike clenched his fist and paced back and forth to try and calm himself down before he responded.

"I saw Melina tonight, she was upset. She was crying. She didn't tell me what happened but I know it had something to do with that McMahon prick. She was the only one still at the arena when I got there to get my things. It just didn't seem right. I know she was with him. We both know they've been fucking each other for months now. And that asshole over there doesn't give a shit about her or anyone but himself." Mike said as he pointed in Shane's direction.

John looked back at Shane. If Melina had been hurt, he wanted to know about it. But tonight was not the night and he loved his job too much to get fired over something he wasn't entirely sure about. Instead, he vowed to himself that the next time he saw Melina, he would confront her about everything. He was tired of seeing her being used. She deserved better. She deserved him. Little did Johnny know that his time to get answers would come sooner than later.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. And thank you to all who have sent me feedback. It really does help me to understand what's working and what's not and to know if people are actually getting drawn into it. Keep it coming!


	5. Chapter 5

The idea of approaching Melina about Shane McMahon ate away at John. Did he really want to know anything about their supposed relationship? Melina was a big girl, she can handle herself. She made that perfectly clear the last time John saw her.

On the other hand, when it came to Melina, it was just too damn hard for the brown haired Superstar to let go.

As John rounded the corner toward the locker room, he was startled to find none other than Kelly Kelly standing before him.

She took a quick look over before talking.

"Where you headed?" She asked flirtatiously.

It was a weak attempt to seduce the self appointed Friday Night Delight.

"Locker room." Johnny stated quickly and then attempted to pass the blond, only to have her step in his way.

"Why so tense?" Kelly as she traced her finger around the indentions of Morrison's finely toned abdomen.

"Not now Kelly." John replied pushing the young woman's hand away from him and once again side stepping her. This time able to distance himself and turn on his heels.

As Johnny continued down the hallway he signed. Wondering why it is that when so many gorgeous women were falling all over him, that he could only think of one. Melina. The Miz was right. Maybe all he needed was one night of meaningless, sweaty hot sex.

Getting closer to the locker room, John's attention made its way toward a group of Superstars welcoming someone who they were apparently very excited to see.

As John moved closer he could see The Miz, Edge, Ziggler and Maryse all smiling and laughing with the mysterious new Superstar. Finally, on a closer look, Johnny's jaw almost dropped. Melina. She was here, and John was no where near prepared to see her in that moment.

"JoMo!" The Miz called out. "Look who it is." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Leave it to Mike to ruin any thought of a quick escape, John thought to himself.

While Mike waved John over, he immediately arched an eyebrow and smoothed down his hair. He had a reputation to protect, so acting cool around the only woman he has ever loved was a necessity. Although in reality, he wanted to pee himself.

"So, uh Mel, what are you doing here?" He asked as his eyes scanned the other Superstars telling them to "get lost".

Melina had no idea what to say. The last thing she wanted to do was tell the truth. That Shane McMahon had sent her there to get her out of his hair. She had bruised the Crowned Price's ego and so here she was. The Miz, having remembered just how upset Melina had been backstage at Raw, knew this was his cue to let Johnny and Melina sort their drama out on their own.

"Come on guys, let's leave these two alone." He said and then walked away as the rest of the group followed.

Melina smiled slightly as she watched her friends go, leaving her there alone with John. In reality, she would have much preferred to bypass any questions and simply get to her locker room to change. Why everyone had to make such a big deal about her arrival was beyond her.

In that moment, Johnny had completely forgotten why it was that he wanted to talk to Melina in the first place. All he knew was she was here. Why? He had not connected the dots just yet and the last person on his mind was Shane McMahon.

"So uh, you going to tell me why you are here?" Johnny asked as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Melina looked to the ground trying quickly to think of something, anything she could say. But before she knew it she felt the strength of a man's had grip tightly on her arm and drag her away.

"Melina, a word." Shane McMahon said as he pulled Melina away from John and off to the side. "Oh by the way, hi John." The middle aged dark haired man called nonchalantly.

John stood frozen for a moment thinking, "what the fuck?" By the time he reacted and turned the corner, the two were gone.

Shane pulled Melina into an office and closed the door with his free hand. Melina immediately pulled her arm away from his grip.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Shane?" She asked angrily.

"I don't like you fraternizing with young boys, especially when they are supposed to be focused on their match, not you." Shane replied in his typical patronizing manner. His arms now folded across his chest just waiting for Melina to respond.

"Bullshit Shane!" Melina spat. "You made it clear that the reason I'm here is because you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"Well true as that may be, I wanted to give you a second chance. I also wanted to make sure you got settled in with the Smackdown Superstars okay. "

Melina rolled her eyes. She could hardly believe the nerve of the boss's son. Of course, Shane was oblivious to the fact that not everyone wanted to kiss his ass simply because of his last name and birthright to the company. Melina was not Kelly Kelly, she still had some dignity left.

"Right Shane. And none of this has anything to do with Kelly Kelly being here? By the way, why is she here? She's a Raw diva." Melina was now confused. There was just no way to trust the younger McMahon.

Everyone knew of Vince's well publicized fits of emotion and the passion he brought to the business. The man wore his heart on his sleeve and considered the WWE his pride and joy. He knew every facet of the company and thrived on its success. But Shane was harder to read. Charismatic and charming one minute, and a backstabbing, hot-headed snake the next. While Vince was often mocked and criticized for his neurotic behavior, Shane rarely allowed others to see the real him. A man more ruthless and self serving than one might suspect.

But Melina knew better. Especially now.

"I'll get to that Melina." Shane responded as he adjusted the cuff links on his freshly primped button up shirt. "What's more important is that we pick up where we left off." Shane continued as he moved closer to the brunette and let his fingers delicately run through her hair.

Almost unconsciously Melina started to tilt her head toward the touch of his hand. Shane McMahon had a way of taming her with his touch. But before her breath turned heavy, Melina shook from his spell.

"No Shane!" She said and then raised a hand to slap him hard in the face.

But before she could connect, Shane grabbed her arm.

"Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

Melina stared up at the hazel eyed man. His brow arched upward and a smirk stretch across his face. It sickened her.

Then, without warning, Melina smiled up at Shane as his hand slowly released hers. And almost without thinking she lifted a knee square between his legs, connecting hard with his groin.

The smile now gone from Shane's face as he grabbed his crotch and slumped over. His knees almost buckeling below him as a slight whimper escaped from his lips.

Melina raised a hand to her mouth, hardly believing what she had just done.

"Fuck, you bitch!" Shane groaned as he raised his head to her, still hunched over from the pain.

Just then a knock was heard at the door as Melina practically jumped out of her skin.

"What!" Shane called out angrily still holding himself and trying to straighten up.

"You're on in five Mr. McMahon." A Personal Assistant on the outside called.

"What?" Melina whispered to herself.

Finally, Shane stood tall once again, now straightening his tie and running a hand through his hair. His breath still slightly heavy.

"That's right Melina. Tonight I become the new GM of Smackdown." Shane announced before pompously winking at Melina and then turning to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Melina stood backstage watching the television monitor as Shane McMahon announced to the crowd that he would be running Smackdown. Her nails being gnawed dangerously close to the skin as her nerves had now gotten the best of her.

Shane, John and herself, all on the same show. There would be no escaping the drama and she would be under Shane's thumb every Tuesday night or whenever he decided to show up for a television taping. Her latest confrontation with a future heir of the WWE certainly didn't help matters, although she did enjoy watching the arrogance in the man's face disappear after giving him and his manhood exactly what they deserved.

"You okay?" JoMo asked, scaring the you know what out of Melina. John couldn't help but to laugh. "Careful Mel, you're liable to hit your head on the ceiling if you jump like that again.

Melina tilted her head to the side and gave John a not so pleasant look. She was not in the mood for his jokes.

John raised his hands in the air, "whoa, sorry Mel." It was now very apparent that something was wrong with the beautiful young diva.

"Look, is everything okay?" John asked as he lightly grabbed her elbow to get her to make eye contact with him.

"No John, everything is not okay!" Melina snapped to John's surprise.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to fall into John's arms and cry while he held her until everything was better. But she refused to do that. She did not want to admit to him that she needed him. Especially now.

"Listen girl, tell me what it is. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't still care about you." John pleaded. He loved Melina, he always would. He cursed her infamous Latin bull headedness.

But regardless of his pleas, Melina simply looked up at him. Her eyes begging for him to hold her and his arms burning for it just the same. But instead of taking that opportunity to be loved, Melina turned on her heels and walked away. She felt hopeless and did not want to be seen when Shane had finished his promo. So just as she did at the coffee shop, she would run.

While John laced up his boots in preparation for his match, Kelly Kelly moved up behind him. She licked her lips when she snuck a peak at his ass while he bent over.

She shook her head. Such a waste, she thought to herself. The man was gorgeous, yet his heart still belonged to Melina.

"Can I help you with that?" She asked, getting the young Superstar's attention.

As soon as John turned to see who it was, he immediately looked down back at his laces.

"I think I've got it." He replied coldly.

Kelly Kelly was part of the reason he and Melina broke it off in the first place. As soon as the blond bombshell arrived in the WWE she had been cozying up to a series of men: Dave Batista, his old friend Joey, Mike and now apparently Shane McMahon. John was one of the few who feigned interest. Yet she still pursued him. So much so that when she threw herself at him one night at a local club, wind of it got around the locker room and suddenly people were accusing the two of sleeping together. Of course Kelly didn't help matters by neither admitting or denying the allegations. So despite John's denial or the whole incident, Melina couldn't help but to let the rumors get in the way. Even Mike had explained to Melina the way Kelly was based on his own first hand experience. But it was too late. The damage had already been down and it was all down hill from there.

Kelly smiled to herself. She loved how uneasy she could make John. But somehow she had to "help" John get over Melina. She wondered to herself just how much respect for Melina, John would have if he knew she was sleeping with Shane McMahon? Of course she couldn't prove it, but she did have her suspicions that when Shane wasn't screwing her, he was busy screwing Melina.

It wouldn't take long for Kelly to get her answer, as she was on her way to meet the younger McMahon now.

"Okay then John, toodles." Kelly said as she walked away with a smirk on her face leaving John to simply just roll his eyes.

When Kelly entered the makeshift office where Shane was waiting, she was there for two reasons. One, to play Shane and remain in his good graces, and two, to get the information she needed regarding Melina.

"Well hello there Mr. GM." Kelly greeted Shane.

Shane looked her up and down. His eyes resting on her well cleavaged chest.

"You look beautiful as usual." He told her, closing the door behind her and then resting a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Well I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I?" She playfully asked. The older man smirked at the comment. "It's no secret you have a taste for the finer things in life and your daddy's money has definitely allowed you to indulge in quite a few of those." Kelly went on to explain as she needled her way into getting the information she needed.

Shane smiled while he allowed his hands to move up and down the small of her back, moving her closer to his desk.

"And by that you mean you?" He asked, his breath now getting heavier.

"Me, and others." She replied, taking his lips into hers and sliding a hand to his upper thigh, getting closer to his crotch.

"Come now Kelly, you know there's only you." Shane replied feeling himself starting to lose control with her touch.

"Don't lie to me Shane." Kelly warned as she now placed her hand on his groin and squeezed slightly, causing Shane to groan under his breath. She knew now that she had his full attention.

"What about your wife and the little Latin firecracker you've been fucking for the last few months?"

Shane knew exactly who Kelly was referring to.

"You mean Melina?" Shane asked as if he was surprised at the accusation. "She's not even in your league.

Kelly was now growing more disgusted with his lies, as well as growing impatient. Her hand still on his crotch she squeezed harder.

"Don't lie to me Shane. You may be my boss, but you will be nothing without these." She said, and Shane knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Okay, yes, Melina and I have been together." Shane replied, now starting to feel a bit uneasy. "But it's over. I fucked her a few times then told her to get lost."

Kelly was now satisfied she had gotten the information she needed and so loosened her grip on Shane's groin. Shane breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could get too outraged at Kelly's behavior, she ran a hand slowly down his face, cooing at him as if she was just an innocent little girl.

"Is that why she here on Smackdown and you are the new GM?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

Shane smirked. Kelly was more conniving than she appeared and he liked that. Feeling his manhood harden he laid her on his desk, and buried his head between her chest as he feathered her with kisses.

"That's purely coincidence; you can blame my sister for that." He replied.

Kelly knew he was lying, but at this point she didn't care. She had already got the ammunition she needed to take down Melina and have John Morrison all to herself.


End file.
